


possession/belonging

by Grassy



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: femslash50, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato contemplates her other half, Kouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possession/belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I actually wrote _Loveless_! And Female!Zero fic, at that! *shakes pom-poms wildly*
> 
> Prompt: 11 - Beautiful

For as long as Yamato could remember, Nagisa-sensei had told her stories of her precious Kouya. “Her” meaning Nagisa-sensei, that is, up until Yamato realized that Kouya would be her own.

And Yamato would belong to Kouya completely.

She built an image of Kouya in her mind, based off of Nagisa-sensei’s ravings over her oh-so-cute Fighter. The way her long, curling dark hair tumbled carelessly over her slim shoulders. The way her watchful eyes studiously kept track of her surroundings. The low, soft slide of her sulky voice in response to someone’s words. The sheer, unadulterated beauty of the one person Yamato would ever belong to, as Nagisa-sensei didn’t count. The girlish woman was their creator, not their Master.

Yamato belonged to Kouya and she was certain that Kouya felt the same, even though they’d never met. They shared a name; it didn’t matter that it had yet to appear on their bodies.

When the day finally came that they were to meet for the first time, Yamato could barely sit still as Nagisa-sensei had ordered. She wanted off that stool, out of that room; wanted to stumble into her Fighter’s arms and never leave.

But she needed some semblance of dignity, or Kouya just might refuse Yamato and wait for a new Sacrifice. As her body stilled with her ever-darkening thoughts, the door slid open to reveal Nagisa-sensei with a small, brooding figure at her side.

Kouya, Yamato’s other half, was even more beautiful than she had ever imagined.


End file.
